Eye of the Beholder/Transcript
(BELLOWING) (GRUNTING) FULI: Kion! (GROANS) How are we supposed to chase off the hyenas? We can't even see them with all this dust. KION: I'm sure that's part of Janja's plan, Fuli. ONO: Kion! Fuli! Look out! KION: Kabisa! Whoa! Good eyes, Ono! Keep 'em peeled for Janja and his clan! ONO: Peeled eyes? Ew. (GASPS) Hapana! Bunga, Beshte! I see Cheezi and Chungu! They're behind that bush! BUNGA: Let's get 'em, Beshte. (HYENAS LAUGHING) BESHTE: Twende kiboko! (SCREAMS) BUNGA: Zuka Zama! ONO: That takes care of those two. (LOWING) (SCREAMS) KION: Ono! Look for Janja! We chase him off, the rest of the hyenas will go, too! ONO: Affirmative! JANJA: Gotcha now, lion cub. ONO: (GASPS) Kion! Behind you! Look out! (SNARLING) (GASPS) KION: Janja! (BITES) I thought I told you to stay out of the Pride Lands! JANJA: Did you? I must'a forgot! (GRUNTS) ONO: Kion! Incoming! KION: See ya, hyena. (BELLOWS) (SCREAMS) (GRUNTS) JANJA: I've had enough. Come on, fellows. Let's go! CHEEZI: But, Janja! What about the plan? CHUNGU: (CHUCKLES) Yeah. The dust is still making things hard to see. JANJA: Yeah, yeah. Dust don't matter when the Lion Guard has eyes in the sky. Now move it! FULI: That's right! Get outta here! CHUNGU: (LAUGHS NERVOUSLY) I'm going. I'm going! KION: Keep going, Janja! All the way back to the Outlands! BUNGA: And stay out! KION: Nice job, everyone. Follow them, Ono. Make sure they leave the Pride Lands. ONO: You got it, Kion. You heard him! Keep going! Ow! My eye (SCREAMING) I'm hit! KION: Oh, no. Ono! ONO: (GRUNTING) (GROANS) Bird down! Bird down! (GROANS) FULI: He's over here! KION: Don't worry, Ono. We'll get you to Rafiki. He'll know what to do. (BIRDS CHIRPING) (RAFIKI HUMMING) Mmm-hmm. (CONTINUES HUMMING) (CHUCKLES) KION: Rafiki! RAFIKI: Huh? KION: We need you, Rafiki! Ono's hurt! BESHTE: Easy there, Ono. ONO: Ow, my eye. RAFIKI: Mmmm, yes. I see you cannot see. Ha-ha! Dirt in the eye! Not as bad as it looks. Now, down here! Quick! ONO: (GROANS) RAFIKI: Okay, it's okay. Just a moment. And a little space. Mmm. Yes, yes. Just enough. Now, hold still, Ono. And... Ah-ha! Yes! There. ONO: (GULPS) How's it look? BUNGA: Hmm. FULI: Well... ONO: Oh, is it that bad? FULI: No, no. Not at all. BESHTE: I like it. Green is your color. BUNGA: Yeah, yeah, yeah! It totally brings out your eyes! FULI: Bunga. BUNGA: Did I say your eyes? I mean it brings out your one eye. The one you've got left. I mean, I know the other one's still there, but you can't see it. I mean, uh... ONO: Oh, forget it. BESHTE: Well, I think it's Poa. And if I ever get dirt in my eye, I want one just like it. KION: Yeah. Me, too. ONO: So, am I gonna be okay? RAFIKI: Yes, yes. Your eye will be fine. Just wear this eye patch for three days. And no craziness. ONO: Three days? BUNGA: No craziness? KION: Don't worry, Ono. The Guard can get by for a couple days without you. You need to rest and get better. ONO: But I can still help the Guard. Besides, I can see just fine. (GRUNTS) Is that wall new? FULI: No, but those paintings are. RAFIKI: Yes, yes. Every Lion Guard appears on the walls of the lair. So everyone remembers who they are. Today, I must add all of you to the story of the Lion Guard. BESHTE: Poa! So that's Kion. And there's Fuli. BUNGA: And that's me! That's me. That's me. That's me. That's me! KION: Amazing. RAFIKI: Amazing to you. To me? Not so much. But, they do say that art is in the eye of the beholder. BUNGA: You got what in your eye? ONO: "Eye of the beholder." It means everyone has their own opinion of what's good. RAFIKI: Yes. And this painting, it does not quite have the spirit of your Lion Guard. KION: What do you think, Ono? BUNGA: Kion, Ono can't see. ONO: Yes, I can! And I'm still the keenest of sight. Come on, I'll prove it! KION: Ono! BESHTE: Be careful! FULI: Wait up! RAFIKI: Hmm. In my eye, it is not yet right. KION: Ono! You should be taking it easy! ONO: Flying is easy! I hurt my eye, not my wings. Just watch, you'll see. I can still help the Guard. I can see everything from up here. (GROANS) MWOGA: Oi, watch where you're going! ONO: (SCREAMING) MWOGA: Hmm. BUNGA: Incoming! ONO: Whoa-whoa-whoa! (SCREAMS) Whoa! (GRUNTS) BESHTE: Ono, are you okay? ONO: (GROANS) I'm good. FULI: Maybe you shouldn't be flying around with just one eye? ONO: (GROANS) MWOGA: Interesting. KION: Ono, I really think you should take a break. ONO: But doesn't the Guard need me? I'm the keenest of sight. BUNGA: You were the keenest of sight. KION: Easy, Bunga. ONO: Kion? KION: You just need to get better, Ono. You'll be back on duty in no time. But for now, let's get you back to the lair. ONO: Okay. MWOGA: (LAUGHS) Definitely interesting. MZINGO: And so on the question as to whether impala or reedbuck tastes better, the parliament finds more deliberation is necessary. MWOGA: Mzingo. (PANTING) Sorry I'm late! MZINGO: (SIGHS) Mwoga. Mwoga. Motion to allow Mwoga to join parliamentary procedures already in progress. VULTURES: Aye! Nay! MZINGO: The ayes have it. Mwoga, you may rejoin the parliament. I trust you have a compelling reason for being late. MWOGA: Indeed. It seems that Ono of the Lion Guard is no longer able to see out of one eye. MZINGO: The keenest of sight can no longer see? Hmm. That is interesting. MWOGA: I suggest we form a subcommittee to study the situation. MZINGO: Capital idea. Do I hear a second? MWOGA: (GRUNTS) VULTURE: Aye! MZINGO: Very well. The meeting to nominate subcommittee members to study the severity of Ono's loss of eyesight will go to the planning committee for a vote during the next session. I feel the need to... CHUNGU: Can we go now? I'm hungry. JANJA: Shh! The vultures always know what's going on in the Pride Lands. And it sounds like Ono can't see. CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) Ono can't see! Yeah! That's great! (GASPS) Uh, why is that great? JANJA: Because, fur brain, Ono is the Guard's eyes in the sky. Any time I got a brilliant plan, Ono spots it and the Guard ruins it. But, if he can't see anymore... (LAUGHS) I got an idea. Come on!And before you ask, yes, it involves food. CHUNGU: How'd he know we were thinking about food? CHEEZI: We're always thinking about food! CHUNGU Oh, yeah! (LAUGHS) Hey, hey, hey, wait for us. CHEEZI: So, what's the idea, Janja? CHUNGU: Tell us the plan. Tell us the plan! JANJA: Easy, fellows. Easy. ♪ Give me a sec to think things through ♪ We need a plan for something new ♪ I think I know just what to do ♪ So that Guard won't have a clue ♪ Without their eyes up in the sky ♪ We'll trick them hiding way up high ♪ We'll make our move We'll be so sly ♪ And then we can kiss the Guard goodbye CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) CHUNGU: Bye-bye. JANJA: Oh, yeah. ♪ Once the Lion Guard's outta the way ♪ The Pride Lands will be our buffet ♪ We'll eat all night We'll eat all day ♪ With the Lion Guard outta the way ♪ Outta the way CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ♪ Outta the way JANJA: ♪ Outta the way CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ♪ Outta the way JANJA: ♪ Then we can feast on bird and beast ALL: ♪ When they're outta the way JANJA: ♪ We'll make a trap that they can't see ♪ One they can't escape so easily ♪ A rockslide or two in a narrow ravine ♪ Could just be the trick if you know what I mean (LAUGHS) Oh, fur brains. ♪ Once the Lion Guard's outta the way ♪ The Pride Lands will be our buffet ♪ We'll eat all night We'll eat all day ♪ With the Lion Guard outta the way ♪ Outta the way CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ♪ Outta the way JANJA: Outta the way CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ♪ Outta the way JANJA , CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ♪ Then we can feast on bird and beast ALL: ♪ When they're outta the way JANJA: ♪ Oh, outta the way CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ♪ Outta the way JANJA♪ Outta the way CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ♪ Outta the way JANJA: ♪ Then we can feast on bird and beast ALL: ♪ When they're out of the way JANJA: ♪ One more time ♪ Out of the way CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ♪ Out of the way JANJA: ♪ Out of the way CHEEZI AND CHUNGU♪ Out of the way JANJA, CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ♪ Then we can feast on bird and beast ALL ♪ When they're out of the way ♪ When they're out of the way ♪ When they're out of the way ♪ (SHRIEKING LAUGH) JANJA: Do you get it now? (RAFIKI HUMMING) RAFIKI: Hold still, Kion. KION: How does it look? RAFIKI: Uh, it is still not right. BUNGA: Try painting him in action. Like this! (GROWLS) Now you try it. KION: Like this? (MIMICKING GROWL) BUNGA: No, no, no. You need to look more like a lion. (GROWLS) FULI: (CHUCKLES) How can Kion look more like a lion? BUNGA: Like this. (GRUNTS) Ah. See? Now put your chin out, like you mean it. RAFIKI: (GROANS) (KION GIGGLES) KION: Bunga, that tickles. BUNGA: Hmm, Kion, you're not looking very lion-y. Let's see. Hmm. KION: Whoa! Bunga! (GRUNTS) FULI: Was that action enough for you, Rafiki? RAFIKI: Hmm, yes. BUNGA: Wait a minute. I know. Paint me in action. (GRUNTING)But don't paint me like this. KION: (LAUGHS) Sorry, Rafiki. RAFIKI: No, no, no. Thank you for the help.Now, please. No more help. I need to think in peace. BESHTE: Hey, you guys. I have some news. (FOOTSTEPS APPROACHING) RAFIKI: (SIGHS) No peace here. KION: So what's the news, Beshte? BESHTE: Oh, it's really important.See, I was just down at the watering hole. And my friend Kulu? Her cousin overheard some buffalo talking about something his sister saw earlier today when she was over in the canyon near Chakula Plains. Poa! I'm glad I was there to hear about it. KION: And what was it, Beshte? BESHTE: What was what? FULI: (GROANS) What your friend Kulu's cousin overheard the buffalo's sister say she saw from the canyon! BESHTE: Oh, right. (LAUGHS) I almost forgot the most important part. She saw Janja and his hyenas on the ledge overlooking the plains. KION: Janja? Back in the Pride Lands? He wouldn't come back unless he was planning something. BESHTE: Mmm. Oh! Did I mention there's a herd of zebra grazing there? KION: That's it! Janja's planning to attack the zebras! Come on, we have to get to Chakula Plains! KION: Till the Pride Lands' end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! ONO: Most of the Lion Guard, defend. RAFIKI: (HUMMING) Ah! Why, why? It is still not right! ONO: It looks fine to me, Rafiki. It's just like all the other Lion Guard paintings. RAFIKI: That is the problem. The new Lion Guard, it is not like the others! Yet, it should be simple. Their leader and those he leads. Ha-ha! Kion! He does not just lead you. You are all friends! (LAUGHS) Yes. Yes! You all belong together! ONO: We do belong together. All of us. Eye or no eye, my place is with the Guard. Thanks, Rafiki! I gotta get going if I'm gonna catch up with them! CHEEZI:(GRUNTS) There. Why're we doin' this, Janja? We can't eat rocks. CHUNGU: (CHOMPS) What? JANJA: All part of my plan. CHUNGU: To eat zebras? JANJA: The zebras are just the bait. CHEEZI: To catch bigger zebras? JANJA: No, fur brains! To trap the Lion Guard! CHUNGU: Uh, we're gonna eat the Lion Guard? JANJA: No! We're going to... KION: Hurry! This way! JANJA: Shh. Here they come now. KION: This is the fastest way to the zebras! Come on! JANJA: Now! (BOTH GRUNTING) ALL: Whoa! (ALL GRUNTING) (ALL COUGHING) KION: Quick! We'll have to take the long way round! JANJA: That's what you think.(GRUNTS) ALL: Whoa! BUNGA: Not again! KION: Take cover. BESHTE: (GRUNTS) FULI: Kion! Bunga! KION: Bunga! BUNGA: (GIGGLING) KION: Everyone okay? BESHTE: Yep. FULI: I'm good. BUNGA: Let's do that again! KION: Right. Thanks, Beshte. BESHTE: Poa. (GRUNTS) KION: Heyvi kabisa! FULI: What are the chances of two rock slides making two walls in one day with us in the middle? KION: No chance. This is Janja's doing. JANJA: You got that right, Kion! You're trapped! I win! (SHRIEKING LAUGH) Looks like we're dining on zebra today. And you can't do nothing to stop me! KION: Don't even try it, Janja! (GRUNTS) JANJA: How you gonna stop me, lion cub? You're all the way down there! Aw, poor little Lion Guard. Protectors of the Pride Lands. Stuck behind a big ol' wall. (BOTH LAUGH) JANJA: You fell right into my trap. Or my trap fell right onto you! (ALL LAUGHING) JANJA: Come on, boys. All the zebra you can eat. And more. CHUNGU: Now you're talkin'. (BOTH LAUGH) JANJA: ♪ Outta the way CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ♪ Outta the way JANJA: ♪ Outta the way CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ♪ Outta the way JANJA, CHEEZI AND CHUNGU: ♪ Now we can feast on bird and beast ♪ Now they're outta the way ♪ Now they're outta the way ♪ CHUNGU: (LAUGHS) Now we get it. BUNGA: What are you waiting for, Kion? Use the Roar! Blast that wall! KION: Uh, I can't, Bunga! The zebras are right on the other side. The rocks could fly out and hurt them. BUNGA: Oh, right. Then blast this wall. We can go around the long way to get to the zebras, and then... Oh. FULI: Then it'll be too late. BESHTE: I think I can move this rock. Maybe it'll make an opening big enough for us to squeeze through. KION: Worth a try. Go for it, Beshte. (GRUNTS) (RUMBLING) BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! BUNGA: Whoa. KION: Beshte! Watch out! BESHTE: Uh-oh. KION: Beshte, you okay? BESHTE: I'm okay. Sorry that didn't work. KION: Don't worry, Beshte. We just have to come up with something that will work. ONO: Guys, guys! FULI: Ono! BUNGA: Hey, ya, Ono! ONO: I don't know if I can help, but I'm here. BESHTE. You flew all the way here? You must be feeling better. ONO: Well, I still can't see very well. KION: It doesn't matter. You flew here. And that gives me an idea. Ono, I'm gonna use the Roar to blast those rocks. Fly over to the zebras and get them to move away from the canyon. ONO: Easy enough. You got it, Kion. (NERVIOUS) If you would, please follow me away from the canyon.(GIGGLING NERVIOUSLY) Now, hurry. This way! Don't push! Oh, come on. Perhaps I've failed to emphasize the importance of following me. THURSTON: We're eating here. Can't you see that? ONO: I can see. But what you can't see is that the hyenas are coming! THURSTON: Hyenas? You guys chased them out of the Pride Lands yesterday! ONO: That's what we thought! Except when we were chasing them, I got sand in my eye. It made it hard to fly. I still tried, but I accidentally dive-bombed my friends, and they... They all had to run. Be right back. (YELLING) Move it! (ALL YELPING) THURSTON: Panic and run! Panic and run! CHEEZI: ♪ Outta the way Outta the way ♪ (ALL LAUGHING) CHUNGU: (GASPS) Hey. Where's lunch going? JANJA: Nowhere. (GROWLS) Come on, boys. After them! ONO: (LAUGHS) I knew I could get you to move. BUNGA: Wow. (CHUCKLING) Oh. BESHTE: See anything, Little B? BUNGA: Yeah. FULI: Really? Did Ono get the zebra to move? BUNGA: Oh, I don't know. All I see are rocks. FULI: (GROANS) KION: Don't worry. I'm sure Ono can do it. ONO:Kion! Kion! (PANTING) The zebra are on the move! You're all clear to roar! KION: Thanks, Ono. Everyone, get behind me. (ROARING) CHUNGU: Uh-oh. (ALL GRUNT) KION: How's the plan working now, Janja? JANJA:I got plenty of plans, Kion. New plan, fellas. Run! (BOTH YELPING) BUNGA: (LAUGHS) JANJA You haven't seen the last of me! KION: Good job, Ono. We couldn't have done it without you. ONO: Just glad to be back on the team. KION: You were always on the team, Ono. RAFIKI:Yes, yes, yes. Now it is right. The leader of the Lion Guard and his friends. KION: It's perfect, Rafiki. What do you think, Ono? ONO: I think it's the best painting I've even seen. RAFIKI: That means a great deal to me. Coming from the keenest of sight. (ALL EXCLAIM) BESHTE: Poa! FULI: Nice. RAFIKI: This Lion Guard is best together. Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcripts